Due to the small lodging volume, each space in the room must be used efficiently. Therefore, receiving plates are commonly used in many places for receiving objects in a small space. However, often the receiving plate is not used and must be stored. Consequently, it has an eager demand for a novel receiving plate with can be expanded and folded as desired. All these objects can be complete by a well designed supporting structure.
The receiving plate supporting device of the prior art is illustrated in FIG. 1. The receiving plate supporting device mainly comprises a plate 90 for receiving objects and a supporting portion 91. The supporting portion 91 has two rods 911. One end of each rod 91 is pivotally connected to one end of another rod 91, and another ends are respectively pivotally connected to the plate 90 and a seat 92 pivotally connected to the plate 90. By bending the supporting portion 91, the plate 90 can swing so as to expand the plate 90 horizontally and store the plate 90 vertically.
However, the above prior art has a poor ability for bearing heavy objects. Since it is connected pivotally, when the two rods 911 suffer from an un-expect force or do not expand completely, the supporting portion 90 is easily to be bent so that the plate 90 will tilt. Thereby, the objects on the plate 90 will fall down. Moreover, when the prior art is assembled, two ends of the supporting portion 91 will be installed to the plate 90 and the seat 92 exactly, otherwise after the plate 90 is expanded, it can not be arranged horizontally completely and thus the effect for receiving objects are lost completely.